


Maybe

by CatvitAlise



Series: #HankGav800_2020 (CatvitAlise) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Demisexual Gavin Reed, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinda Dark, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Trash Talk, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatvitAlise/pseuds/CatvitAlise
Summary: Reed never were a bottoming type, and most of the times, he never understood the appeal of it. It was repulsing, uncomfortable, and sometimes even painful. All of his mates weren't able to make him feel good, no matter their skill and their appearance.But they never succeeded. Even if Gavin could orgasm, it left the man tired and annoyed, not satisfied.With Hank – maybe, because of the alcohol – it felt much, much different. Like lieutenant's whole body radiated some kind of… Pheromones, or fucking magic, that made Gavin trust him and willingly let him take his ass, like a goddamn trophy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #HankGav800_2020 (CatvitAlise) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> The first work for #HankGav800_2020 event: https://twitter.com/hankgav800_2020/status/1274411817830436871?s=20
> 
> (After Bar)
> 
> There will be more works with Convin and at least one more with Hankvin

"Fucking hell, Anderson!" – Reed growled, breaking the kiss, to look the man in his foggy eyes, that gleamed with lust in the light of neon red signboard, with burning anger and passion – "Touch me, you, sonavabitch."

"Shut your crap, Reed." – Hank squeezed detective's thigh, as a warning, keeping bickering bastard in place, moving his hips to have some kind of friction for his acking hardness in the pants – "It's not only about you."

"Oh come on, man, don't be a dick!" – Gavin bit his lip, trying to tug on Hank's zipper with shaking from arousal and intoxication rough, dark hands, grabbing a massive, hot, twitching bulge, covered in black, thin fabric, when he was done with the fly, getting a loud groaning from the man. Vibrations from such powerful sound made Gavin tremble.

…gosh, did he really wanted to get fucked _that bad_? Kinda gross if you ask Gavin. Even if Reed felt much better beneath the older man, than above some sexy twink. 

Hank made him feel so vulnerable, so small with his big, strong, muscular palms and hairy chest, that smashed detective's body into a brick wall of the bar the whole Department chose to celebrate 4th of July in, almost breaking man's ribs, and Gavin craved every second of it. It was some kind of a drug for Reed – to be free of control, free of anger; to not be an asshole everyone thought he was. 

To finally let someone use him, like a little slut he were. 

...But wait... He was _not_ a slut. He was _so much more_ , than just a slut. His job was very noble, not the one an average whore could manage. He was one of the best detective's in the whole town. He helped so many people and– uh… androids, saved so many lives! He even helped his neighbour to get a cat from a tree. Almost all of the time his mission was a success. 

…that one time in the archive room doesn't count. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone. Right..? 

"Pants down." – Hank Ordered and Gavin were happy to comply: with great struggling his belt fell on a cold ground, clanging loudly and being forgotten after by both men. Lieutenant pulled down Reed's jeans, then pressed his hard member, still held by a black cloth, with Gavin's and couldn't keep a smile forming on his bitter from alcohol lips.

"Pink? _Really_?" – Hank pulled tight panty line on Gavin's boxer briefs and released it; elastic fastly hit man's hip with a swing and a clap, and took it's primary form. Gavin winced a little, but decided to not talk about such tactless gesture – to not fuck up the mood.   
  
"It's magenta, dickhead." – Gavin grumbled without any aggression, focusing only on his bubbling with want insides. 

"Like I give a fuck." – Lieutenant raised his one palm, waving it in front of other's red, confused face, and then sticking his two fingers in Gavin's mouth. – "Suck it, you bitch." – Hank said with cold voice, that sent a jolt of creeps down detective's spine. It wasn't as comforting to be in Anderson's hands anymore.

Reed reluctantly opened his dry lips and felt the taste of dirt, sweat, oil and old skin on his tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to lubricate given for him digits as best as he could; trying to move his tongue around both of man's fingertips. Hank only laughed, enjoying the sight of such submission he never saw from the man before.  
  
  
For Hank, it was more intoxicating, than any shit they gave him in the bar and called «whiskey»: usually angry, like a lonely, hurt, with all world's hate for all humanity, wolfcub, Reed turned into such an obedient little bitch, with messy hair and dirty clothes, quiet, but seductive whimpers, with his big, erect cock, that could be seen a mile away.  
  
  
The man was captivating. And Hank would lie, if he said, that he didn't want to fuck him senseless.  
  
  
Not like Gavin should know about it.

"Just look at yourself. Betcha want a real thing instead, huh?" – Gavin opened his eyes and looked at lieutenant with pure, destructive fire, baring his teeth as a warning to bite – "Easy, man, it's not like I judge." – He grabbed other's chin, to open detective's mouth, look inside and catch that red, witty tongue, squeezing between a finger and a bottom of oral cavity – "I actually prefer it."   
  


Gavin escaped from his hold, almost hitting his head with a brick wall. 

"Ugh, just… Just do it faster, you asshole" – Hank smiled. Gavin always were impatient, nasty fuck, but Hank guessed, that it really was the time to take a new step. 

Hank spat on his hand, making Gavin cringe, and finally slipped his hand under «the magenta» fabric. Reed gulped, as he felt Hank's rough touch on his ass – disgusted by the feeling of man's slimey, warm saliva on his buttcheeks, Gavin closed his eyelids, and smiled shakingly, pretending to enjoy such act between them. 

Thankfully, Hank fell for it. 

Reed never were a bottoming type, and most of the times, he never understood the appeal of it. It was repulsing, uncomfortable, and sometimes even painful. All of his mates weren't able to make him feel good, no matter their skill and their appearance. Of course, Gavin's "trying out"s always started from a giant quarrel, after which, he were laying on a soft, clean, with some flowerish aroma bed, and his partners did everything they could to give Gavin as much pleasure as they could.

But they never succeeded. Even if Gavin could orgasm, it left the man tired and annoyed, _not_ satisfied.

With Hank – maybe, because of the alcohol – it felt much, much different. Like lieutenant's whole body radiated some kind of… _Pheromones_ , or fucking _magic_ , that made Gavin trust him and willingly let him take his ass, like a goddamn trophy. 

Lieutenant's fingers were big – all of the Hank’s movements inside were uncomfortable: spit wasn't a really good lubricant, no matter what they wrote in their fucking surreal erotica novels or fanfictions. It was  _ bad _ . Hank was too rough with him, perhaps, believing, that Gavin was  _ that _ type of guy. You know, those who fucked like a rabbits and were always down for a quickie. Which Reed were absolutely not.

"Aw, your moans are so sexy. You will be a great hooker, with your lewd face." – Maybe, he was even kinkier piece of shit than Gavin thought before. Like… Nothing were even remotely enjoyable, when he were having sex. Any kind of sex. – "Everybody would want to fuck someone like you, and would be happy to pay it."  
  
  
It's not normal, right? Maybe, he just needed something more rough? Maybe, he really _was_ an unworthy whore, and he only could enjoy something completely twisted. 

Reed made a pained sound, suddenly feeling, how Hank added second finger, stretching him, opening.

"Ugh, phck!" – He bucked his hips, trying, unconsciously, to get away from Anderson's evil palm. Maybe, Gavin was a masochist and never knew about that? Like, it didn't arouse him, when he was shot, or kicked in the balls or stomach, but still… Maybe he should try out some pain? – "Just fuck me already!" 

"Not a fucking chance!" – Hank wrapped his free hand around smaller man's neck, not stopping his forceful movements – "Too tight. And we have no lube nor condoms. I'm not fucking your filthy ass without any protection." 

"Really?" – Reed gulped, feeling resistance, instinctively seized hairy forceful wrist – "And how are you going to get off?" 

Hank only hummed and looked between their bodies, noticing, that they still were in their underpants: "I know just a thing" – He said and told his partner to take off their underpants. Gavin rolled his eyes (That fucker can't do anything on his own!), but obeyed.    
  
"Ah… Fuck!" – When their wet, hard, already aching from tension, cocks were free from their soft prison, Hank pressed his hot dick with Gavin`s glans, making younger male scream. He covered both pricks with one palm, using some more spit (ew), he started moving both of his hands – "Phck! Phck! Phck!"   
  


It was so good! So,  _ so  _ good! Gavin could literally die from such pleasure and he wouldn't mind at all!

...okay, after a while it wasn't  _ that _ good. But it still felt nice. Like, really nice. But it wasn't kinky, right? Maybe, he just likes to touch warm things with his dick?

...yeah, it sounds reasonable enough.

"Wow. Who knew, that a good fuck will finally shut you up!" – Hank laughed at sight of astral, lanky body in front of him and Gavin felt, like his insides started twisting from unknown before cold. Were Hank really that disgusted by the man? If so, why would he even have sex with him?   
  
Were Gavin some kind of fuck-pillow for Hank? Probably, with how rough he was.

  
"Hey, man…" – Gavin wasn`t enjoying this at all. No, this needs to stop right now! – "Hank! I need–" – Reed felt so much worse than ever before. He could with his orgasm and panic almost possessing his body. The world started spinning and watering with black, and brown, and red.   
  
All of this was a giant mistake.   
  
"St–" – The older man kept his forceful rhythm, as Gavin rode on painful waves of orgasmic tremor, painting other's cock and clothes with white glistening drops. He started bucking his hips, trying to stop such torture – his thighs were shaking, his face were wet from sweat, and tears, and drool, his hands gripped Anderson's vest, trying to push away, and it drove Hank mad. Especially, how Reed's stomach rolled up and down, up and down, like trying to puke or jump out of Gavin's body, disconnect from all his nerves to never feel this ever again. 

It was too much. Too much for his firm, but weak body. Gavin hated pain. Absolutely fucking despised it. In any kind or form.   
  
"H-Hank! Stop!" – Anderson stopped, alright. He let Gavin fall on the ground, watching, as salty water dropped from Reed`s eyes, right in the dirty mud, where Gavin sat   
  
"You still owe me, man." – Hank looked at the empty street with annoyed apathy.   
  
"The fuck do you mean?!"   
  
"Suck me off, and we're even." – Gavin could only laugh at that. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And the Hank tugged his hair to match the height of his crotch and Gavin`s lips.   
  


"Fuck. You." – He growled, like an animal. Like a real wolf, wild, and desperate. And fucking  _ sexy _ , after which his mouth enveloped Hank's dirty, with Gavin`s own sperm, Hank`s saliva and piss, cock.

"If you will bite – I will fucking kill you" – Hank started moving Gavin`s head, trying to gain his release.   
  


Gavin wanted to vomit. It was horrible. Gavin could literally die from such toxic taste, and smell, and Gavin hoped, that he would.   
  
But he had to play along. That he will still be alive, still be a detective, like nothing changed. Like nothing died inside of him.   
  
Of, the fantasy was so real! How Gavin didn't remember anything they done, how he still had that friendly/rivalry relationships with Hank! How he would totally not get even with the man.   
  
And thankfully, Hank will fall for it.    
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn`r feel rushed. I tried to make it till the deadline, but I was kinda late


End file.
